An Internet Protocol television (IPTV) service provider can transmit an IPTV signal to a user via a central office, a serving area interface, and a residential gateway. The IPTV service provider can offer the user a variety of different television programs and/or movies. For example, the IPTV service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The IPTV service provider can also offer the users on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request of the on-demand movie.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.